Our First
by QueenDromeda
Summary: "You seemed so excited about our first Christmas together; I didn't want to ruin that." - Andromeda's sick, Rabastan's excitable, and holiday magic is in the air. - Rabastan x Andromeda -


Sniffling, Andromeda raised her hand up to the ornate knocker that lay on the Lestrange's door. It was just her luck that on the night of Christmas Eve she would be sick; even worse, she probably got the cold from the mudblood, Ted Tonks, who had tried to kiss her the night before.

Tapping her foot slightly, she waited for the thick door to open, her body already aching from the short time she'd been on her feet. Rubbing her nose again, a wave of warmth flooded over her as Rabastan dragged her inside.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up," He said lightly, trying to throw an arm over her shoulder.

Sidestepping him clumsily, she sniffed, "Sorry, the prophet is twice as busy during the holidays. You'd be amazed how many sledding accidents can occur in one day."

Raising an eyebrow he tried to grab her hand, "Did your cousin happen to cause any of them?"

"Sirius may be rash but," Andy slipped her hand into his, "He's not stupid. Besides, he's more of a Slytherin than Gryffindor, despite what he likes to say."

"I, personally, always thought that rashness and stupidity went hand in hand," He offered, stroking her thumb.

"Are you saying that my baby cousin is stupid, Lestrange?" She glared, though her wet nose did nothing to help her appearance of fierceness.

Shaking his head, Rab immediately tried to placate her, "Of course not, love. Besides he's practically my cousin as well."

"One would think you have illusions of marriage in mind," She laughed, using her free hand to pull out the promise ring that hung on a chain around her neck.

"Yes, where do I get such ideas?" He agreed, pulling her down a thin hallway.

"Indeed," She coughed, "What kind of woman do you think I am!"

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he asked, "Are you alright, Andy?"

Blinking, she rubbed her eye, "Yes, I'm fine- _achoo_- why do you ask?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are practically exhibiting every symptom of a being sick," Rabastan deadpanned, "So I ask again; are you alright?"

Coughing again, Andy relented, "No, I'm almost positive that I have a cold."

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, still holding onto her hand, "If you're feeling sick, then why'd you come?"

With this question, Andromeda squirmed, "Well, you seemed so excited about our first Christmas together; I didn't want to ruin that."

Then, before she even knew what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her. His face was pressed against her thick mass of hair, her face against his chest. Smiling slightly, Andy took a deep breath, already knowing that he would smell like gingerbread and nutmeg. He pulled away first spinning her around him in the narrow walkway.

"I love you so much, Andromeda Black," He breathed, holding her hand even tighter.

"I know, who doesn't," She laughed, squeezing his hand back.

He continued, ignoring her narcissistic words, "I'm going to have to switch plans up a little bit, but-"

"Anything important? I don't want to ruin any engagements you were looking forward to," She fretted, fiddling with the end of her coat sleeve.

"Nothing like that, no," Rab assured, "I was just planning on us meeting with Rod and Bella for a Christmas dinner."

A smile danced on her red lips, "You mean Christmas Eve dinner, don't you? Surely they're doing something tomorrow."

Taking another turn, he shook his head, "Actually, the love birds aren't. They're here right now, in the west wing."

Andy raised her eyebrows, "And where are- _achoo_- you taking me?"

"Bless you," He laughed, "Anyway, my parents have given us the east wing, so as far away from them as we can be."

Passing a finger under her nose, she questioned, "How much farther do we have?"

"Only a few more minutes; why? Are you feeling woozy? Do you need to lie down?"

"No, no, I don't think I'm going to faint. I was just wondering," She assured.

Rabastan smiled at her, "You're going to love it, the elves have been working nonstop at turning it into a Christmas paradise."

"I'm sure it's lovely," She coughed again, "So how's work going?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "It's going alright. Moody's in charge of everyone, not just the Aurors, and he doesn't seem to think that me joining as a lawyer is going to help the court system at all. Not that I blame him; with Rodolphus practically worshipping the Dark Lord it's no surprise."

"Forget I asked," Andromeda muttered.

Rab laughed, his somber expression already dissipating, "No problem, darling. We're here!"

Pulling her through the open doorway, her eyes widened in shock. The wing had indeed changed into a Christmas wonderland. From what she saw of the cozy front room, fairylights had been draped on every wall, followed by mass amounts of tinsel and garland. In the center of the room, a large fire burned making the space nice and toasty. Next to the fire, was an oversized tree, decorated in lights, popcorn, ornaments, and a not-too-shabby amount of gifts.

Struggling for words, she stuttered, "I don't know- how? This is-"

Laughing like he never stopped, Rabastan pulled her arm and dragged her over to an overly plush couch that was the perfect distance from the fire, "Sit down, Andy."

She did, still gaping at him like a fish, "How in Salazar's name did you pull this off?"

"House elves," He grinned, plopping down next to her.

"I love it, this is amazing. I just wish I wasn't sick, I would kiss you," She sighed, snuggling into the loveseat.

"There are other things we can do," He added, wrapping his arm around her.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" Andy asked, looking at him through half-shut eyes, feeling a wave of drowsiness settle over her.

Snapping his fingers, a long-eared house elf popped in front of the couple, "How can Mopsy help Master Lestraw?"

Ignoring the mispronunciation, Rabastan replied, "Bring us two hot chocolates and a heavy blanket."

"Of course Master," Mopsy nodded, popping out shortly after.

"What are you planning, Lestraw?" She teased, digging her body deeper into his side.

She could sense his eyes rolling, "Shush you, she's still learning."

"I seem to remember you at twelve having your father- _achoo_- punish an elf for bringing you too little jam; what's with the new outlook?"

"It's too nice of a night to mess it up by torturing an elf; besides you're sick, the screams would do nothing for your health," He confessed.

"How thoughtful of you," Andromeda sniffled.

He smirked, "Thanks for noticing."

Before she got the chance to retort, Mopsy popped back in, setting a silver tray on the side table next to the couple, and handing a wool blanket to Rabastan. The elf left without saying a word.

"Poor thing, she probably heard what you said," Andy chastised.

Her boyfriend, who was draping the covering over them, sighed, "Fine, the next opportunity I get I will apologize to her."

"I never said you had to do that," She frowned.

"No, but you like everyone, even blood traitors and mudbloods," Rab argued.

Twisting her body to look at him, she shook her head, "I only like some mudbloods, most aren't even worth my time. Though, I wouldn't mind if you cursed Ted Tonks for me, he's the absolute definition of filth."

Handing her one of the warm mugs, Rabastan asked "What did he do this time?"

"The mudblood had the nerve to kiss me at the party yesterday," She glowered, sipping the steaming liquid, enjoying the way if soothed her rough throat.

"He kissed you?" He repeated, "I am going to bloody kill him. What right does he think he has?"

"No idea, but if he somehow manages to end up in your dungeons I suggest the boiling curse," Andy added, taking another gulp of hot chocolate.

"Wonderful idea, love; I'll keep it in mind," Rab sighed, leaning his head against hers.

She let out a noise of contentment, "This is really nice."

His words were muffled by her hair, "M'glad you like it, Andy."

Finishing off her drink she held the mug in the crook of her elbow, closing her eyes, "Love you, Rab."

"Love you too, darling," Rabastan breathed, his voice laced with tiredness.

_Fin._

o0o

This is my entry to the Countdown to Christmas Competition, and the No Cannon Fun! Challenge, both of which are on the HPFC Forum.

I'm not completely happy with the Andromeda/Rabastan characterization but I hope the excess fluff makes up for that.

Please tell me if you notice any glaring errors.


End file.
